


路人lof—1

by Guiyi0529



Category: mob - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	路人lof—1

一旦进入深夏，夜晚就成了一天难得清凉的时候，也正因如此街心公园一到了晚上，散步的人就异常多。

今天街心公园里散步的人比往常还要多一些。比较令人惊奇的是散步团里大部分都是男性，从少年到中年甚至是老年，跨越了整整三个年龄层。这三个年龄层的人们聚集在一起居然没有丝毫代沟，兴致勃勃地交头接耳。

“哎，你听没听说，西南角的那个公厕……”

“知道知道，等前面这批过去了，就能轮到咱们了......”

……

“不……要了……要被撑坏了，不行……呜啊——”瘦弱的少年被摁在公厕的隔间里，身后一个穿着背心的民工正架着他的双腿大力地操干着，紫红色的鸡巴在少年红肿的小穴里进进出出，带出了一股股粘液，全是少年肉穴里分泌的骚水。

“撑坏个屁！你下边这张骚嘴把我的鸡巴咬得这么紧，就没见过你这么饥渴的骚货。路边卖的鸡都没你水多。”男人一边骂骂咧咧，一边快速地挺动自己的腰，“骚货，你叫什么名字？在哪上学？我到你学校去把你干爆好不好？”

“嗯......唔啊......骚货......骚货叫lof，在app中学读高二......啊啊啊啊捅到了，捅到骚心了！”名叫lof的少年身下的小肉棒抖了抖直直地射了出来，稀薄的精液全射到了男人的胸膛上。

“干，你个婊子还敢射我身上？”男人的怒火一下子起来了，“今天不把你操烂你别想爬出这扇门。”

男人转过身打开了隔间的门，外面竟然排着一条长队，一眼扫过去少说也有十几个人。

“后面的兄弟再来一个呗，难得有个不要钱的妓女，咱们不玩个双龙多可惜啊。”男人往身后的队伍里吆喝。

一个清洁工放开了手里的扫帚，畏手畏脚地走了出来，看着隔间里瘫倒在坐便器上的lof有些担忧：“不会操坏了吧？”

男人嗤笑一声，把刚高潮完的lof拽起来脸朝下摔在了地上。

lof的大白屁股朝着排队的人群撅了起来，两股间的洞被操得早就合不上了，红肿的肠肉抽出时被带了出来，半天收不回去。敞开的肉洞正汩汩地往外吐着精液，哪怕是窑子里接客最多的妓女都没他这么淫贱。

男人踹了一脚lof的屁股，把鞋尖踢进了肉穴里不客气地来回搅拌，再收回来时鞋面上已经一片水色。男人把湿了的鞋尖伸给众人看：“瞧这骚洞，没鸡巴堵着，水都要流成太平洋了，还怕两根鸡巴一起上？”

清洁工咽了咽口水，觉得男人说得都是大实话，他活了五十多年还从来没见过这么浪的男娃。他不再犹豫，掏出自己的鸡巴迫不及待地走了过去。

lof惊恐地睁大了眼睛，慌乱着手脚想往后爬。可身边的男人一把扯住了他的胳膊，直接把lof像抱小孩撒尿一样抱了起来，鸡巴直挺挺地从下往上插进了那个肿得合不上的骚洞。

清洁工扶着鸡巴从前面逼近，在lof惊恐的眼神中，把龟头塞进了穴口边缘的缝隙，无视lof凄厉的尖叫，一鼓作气捅了进去。

两根狰狞的鸡巴现在都插进了lof的肉穴里，把lof的小腹都撑得凸出来了，屁眼上再没一丝褶皱，好似再用点力就会直接撕裂开来。

但是没有人会对路边捡来的骚货起同情心，只会想着怎么在他身上占更多的便宜。两个人根本不给lof缓冲的机会，跟比赛似得争先恐后地在lof的后穴里冲刺，那淌着水的肠道就是他们的赛场。

等到两人同时喘着粗气射进lof体内的时候，lof已经疼晕了过去，只有被撑开的后穴还在无意识地痉挛，两条腿大张着不停地抽搐。

男人不满地伸手抠了几下lof的穴肉，lof半天连眼睫都没颤一下，淫水倒是被挖出来了一大滩。

男人瞅着lof的紧闭的眼睛，心里突然一动，鸡巴隐隐作痒：“有哪个兄弟想尿尿的？让这个骚货被尿醒醒脑，总这样在地上躺着怎么行，后面还那么多兄弟呢。”

立刻有几个壮硕的男人应声而出，掏出鸡巴蠢蠢欲动。

男人和清洁工连手把lof平放在了满是污水的地上，围上来的几个人互相看了一眼，淫笑着把鸡巴对准了lof那张可爱的小脸，几股金黄的液体喷射而出，全浇在了lof的脸上。

一些尿水灌进了lof的口鼻里，lof茫然地睁开眼呛咳了起来，无意识地舔了一下嘴边的液体，入口全是刺鼻的腥臊。

“哈哈，这个骚货喜欢喝尿啊。”围着lof的几个人哄笑出声，他们的马眼还滴着金黄色的尿液，全都直愣愣地冲着lof的脸。

后面上来的一个索性用手强行打开了lof的嘴，把鸡巴塞了进去，舒爽地尿完了满肚子的水后，湿淋淋的鸡巴直接在lof的脸上蹭了蹭，俨然是把lof的脸当成厕纸来擦了。

后面的人看得一个二个尿意全上来了，排着队等着上厕所。

这可是人形肉便器啊，他们顶多在小毛片里看过，哪见到过真人版，还是比片里都骚的那种。不尿一发再走，回去得后悔一个月。

“唔......喝不下了，真的喝不下了。”lof捂着嘴推拒着下一个来他嘴里上厕所的男人，仿佛再下一秒就会全呕出来。

男人看了看他鼓起来的小腹，郁闷地踹了一脚：“倒霉。”

视线不经意瞥过lof泥泞不堪的下半身，男人突然脑子里灵光一现，把lof翻了个身，鸡巴戳进了闭不上的屁眼里，插到最深的地方后，射出了一大股滚烫的尿液。

“上面喝不下，下面不是还很能喝嘛？”男人笑着拍了拍lof的屁股，“大家别担心啊，这骚货屁股能吃着呢，都被双龙过了，还能怕咱们这点水？”

后面的人得到了启发，不管lof是怎样地哭叫，摁着腰就把lof的屁眼当成马桶去上，纷纷尿进了lof的屁眼里。

等到散步的大部队来到公厕时，只看见了一个肚子夸张隆起的少年，浑身一股腥臊味仰躺在地上。身上身下全是精液和尿液，双眼也没什么焦距，连舌头都吐了出来，一看就是被操坏了。

慕名而来的人们大失所望，摇着头叹着气走了：“什么嘛，不是说是白白嫩嫩的高中生吗？怎么就成了肉便器了。”


End file.
